


As twisted as it seems I only fear love when it's in my dreams.

by Perfectdream



Series: This bed is like a prison cell 'cause I'm all by myself. [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Luke relives one of Michael's memory, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Luke, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhappy Childhood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke se réveilla suites aux souffrances que son cauchemar habituel lui faisait toujours subir. Il était impuissant, debout dans un coin à regarder la scène se dérouler sans jamais pouvoir agir ou intervenir. Il criait, pleurait, suppliait, s'enrageait mais les deux acteurs principaux ne le voyaient ni ne l'entendaient et il en mourrait. Il se réveillait toujours en pleurs et trempé de sueur, les mains tremblantes de la rage qui l'habitait.</p>
<p>[Luke revit une scène marquante de la vie de Michael dans un cauchemar récurrent. Il a besoin d'en parler et de passer à autre chose et Michael sera toujours là pour l'aider.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	As twisted as it seems I only fear love when it's in my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'aurais pas du me mettre à mon ordinateur quand cette idée est venue parce que voici le deuxième OS de la journée qui complète toujours cette histoire. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Luke se réveilla suites aux souffrances que son cauchemar habituel lui faisait toujours subir. Il était impuissant, debout dans un coin à regarder la scène se dérouler sans jamais pouvoir agir ou intervenir. Il criait, pleurait, suppliait, s'enrageait mais les deux acteurs principaux ne le voyaient ni ne l'entendaient et il en mourrait. Il se réveillait toujours en pleurs et trempé de sueur, les mains tremblantes de la rage qui l'habitait. Michael était allongé à côté de lui étant donné que c'était le week-end. C'était les moments où Luke ne détestait pas vraiment son cauchemar parce qu'il pouvait se blottir contre son petit-ami pour apaiser ses tourments. Quand ça arrivait en pleine semaine et que Luke se réveillait seul dans son appartement en sachant Michael à l'internat c'étaient les moments les plus difficiles parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui parvenait à le calmer. Pas les sms auxquels

Michael ne pouvait répondre ( parce qu'il dormait), ni les appels auxquels Michael ne pouvait répondre ( parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre pour répondre à des appels en pleine nuit), ni les heures passées à ressasser les événements dans son esprit. Rien ne l'aidait plus que la chaleur du corps du jeune homme contre le sien.

 

«  **Tout va bien, Luke ?**  », demanda Michael d'une voix encore endormie mais tentée d'inquiétude. Luke, qui était assis au bord du lit, se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire aussi sincère que possible. Non, rien n'allait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 

«  **Oui, chéri. Rendors-toi.**  », répondit-il néanmoins. Il tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux de Michael jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans la main dès que l'eau fut chaude. Il n'aimait pas le thé mais c'était la seule boisson qui calmait ses angoisses nocturnes et qui ne l'empêchait pas de se rendormir par la suite. Il but une gorgée, la chaleur se répandant dans son torse le rassurant autant qu'il était possible. Il voyait la scène parfaitement, comme s'il l'avait vécue lui-même. Michael ne la lui avait narré qu'une seule fois mais chaque mot avait marqué son âme profondément.

 

Michael devait avoir à peu près seize ans. Il avait les cheveux marron à cette époque-là. Il entra dans le salon, déposa son sac à dos sur le sol contre le canapé dans lequel sa mère était assise, un thé glacé dans la main et un disque d'une chanteuse que Michael ne connaissait pas en fond sonore. Joni Mitchell peut-être. Michael s'assir sur l'accoudoir, à la droite de sa mère.

 

«  **Le lycée a téléphoné.**  », annonça-t-elle avant même de le saluer ou de l'embrasser. Les épaules de Michael s'affaissèrent aussi rapidement que la flamme s'éteignit au fond de ses paupières. Luke pouvait sentir au fond de lui la peur qui avait pris en otage les tripes de son amour ce jour-là. «  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur réponds toujours ?**  », demanda-t-elle, agacée cette fois. Elle ne regarda même pas son fils, ne leva pas les yeux du magazine de décoration intérieure qui était ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle tourna une page avec humeur et Michael se rapetissa autant que possible. «  **Tu ne peux pas simplement les laisser parler ? Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop....**  », râla-t-elle après avoir déposé son verre sur un sous-verre en osier qui était à portée de bras. Elle ferma ensuite son magazine qu'elle laissa à sa gauche, du côté où n'était pas son fils.

 

«  **Je ne peux pas toujours les laisser gagner.**  », répondit Michael. Luke pouvait qu'imaginer le ton blessé et suppliant qu'il avait employé. Il en avait froid dans le dos rien qu'en l'imaginant. Karen, la mère de Michael, se leva en faisant claquer sa langue comme pour faire taire un enfant capricieux. Elle leva un doigt manucuré pour l'empêcher de continuer.

 

«  **C'est déjà bien assez humiliant que tu sois gay, Michael, sans qu'en plus tu ne ressentes le besoin de le crier sur tous les toits. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à nos amis et à nos voisins ?**  », s'exclama-t-elle en se massant les tempes. Les yeux de Michael étaient grand ouvert et écarquillés. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, il observa simplement sa mère déambuler dans le salon, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, sa jupe impeccable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle avait mis au monde un fils ingrat et égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

 

«  **Il a fallu des années à ton père pour qu'il retrouve un travail décent, que va-t-il bien pouvoir dire à ses collègues ? Et s'il était en position pour une augmentation tu viens de tout faire s'évanouir, Michael.**  », couina-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son thé glacé qu'elle avait repris dans sa main droite, ses bagues tintant contre le verre. Michael ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait de s'être battu avec un mec qui lui faisait vivre un enfer à cause de sa sexualité avait quoique ce soit à voir avec son père et son avancement professionnel.

 

«  **Maman...**  », commença Michael quand sa mère l'interrompit de nouveau en levant la main devant lui, l'intimant au silence en un geste dramatique et répété de nombreuses fois. Elle était une reine des glaces assise sur son trône et qui daignait gracieusement offrir de son temps à un pauvre mendiant. Sauf que ce mendiant était son fils.

 

«  **J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux te retirer dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas. Je t'apporterais de quoi manger mais nous avons des invités ce soir et je ne saurais pas quoi leur expliquer s'ils te voyaient....**  », elle s'interrompit pour le regarder pour la première fois. Son regard le détaille de haut en bas, de ses cheveux teints, à ses yeux maquillés et ses bras exposés dans son débardeur de Nirvana. Elle descendit jusqu'à son jean troué puis remonta vers son visage avant de se concentrer sur son intérieur. Elle replaça un vase au milieu du guéridon sur lequel il résidait. «  **S'ils te voyaient dans cet accoutrement.**  », finit-elle, comme s'il portait un déguisement. Michael se releva, les épaules toujours courbées. Il s'avança vers le couloir avant de s'interrompre, faisant demi-tour pour regarder sa mère.

 

«  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda-t-il simplement, le regard emplit d'espoir et de douleur. À cet instant, les pleurs de Luke commençaient toujours. C'était le moment le plus difficile de son cauchemar. Elle releva les yeux pour les poser une seconde sur son fils, lissant ensuite le napperon de la table basse.

 

«  **Pourquoi quoi, très cher?**  », questionna-t-elle, l'air détaché et désintéressé comme si elle parlait avec un marchant ou une simple connaissance.

 

«  **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?**  », souffla Michael. Le cœur de Luke se brisait à ce moment, le laissant pantelant et souffrant le martyr. Karen haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé et maquillé, le coin de sa bouche se contractant en signe de contrariété. Michael l'avait vu faire cette mimique des centaines de fois quand on lui adressait la parole et qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre. Quand on l'importunait. «  **Pourquoi ?**  », demanda-t-il encore, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant dans le creux de sa gorge. Si elle tendait la main, qu'elle lui caressait la joue il serait prêt à tout oublier, à faire comme si rien n'avait été douloureux ces dernières années. Il la regarda avec tout l'espoir qu'il avait en lui. Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

 

«  **Reprends-toi, Michael. Personne n'aime voir les garçons pleurer, encore moins leurs mères. Si tu penses que je ne t'aime pas, que veux-tu que je te dises ?! Tu es habillé convenablement, tu as un toit au-dessus de la tête et de la nourriture dans ton assiette. Tu vas dans un bon lycée et tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Je dois m'occuper du dîner. N'oublie pas : ne sors pas de ta chambre, s'il te plaît.**  », rappela-t-elle puis elle partit dans un claquement de talons dans la cuisine, laissant son fils brisé et triste.

 

Luke se réveillait toujours à cette scène, refusant de vivre la suite. La suite il l'a connaissait, Michael la lui avait racontée aussi : les pleurs, les cris, les heures passées à essayer de comprendre. Les coups de poing dans le mur et les insultes qu'il avait criées en se regardant dans un miroir. Il connaissait tout ça et encore maintenant il en voyait les stigmates au fond des yeux de son petit-ami. Michael avait pardonné, il était une connaissance pour ses parents et il prenait parfois le temps de leur rendre visite mais Luke n'était pas aussi noble. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner ça, jamais l'oublier. Alors il en rêvait et se réveillait toujours la nuit, le front couvert de sueur et les larmes noyant son visage.

 

Il finit son thé et retourna se coucher. Il se colla contre Michael, la main sur son cœur pour le sentir battre dans la paume de sa main, sous la pulpe de ses doigts. C'est comme ça qu'il trouvait la paix après ce cauchemar pénétrant.

 

Dans la cour du lycée, le lundi suivant, Michael était assis sur un banc, le flanc appuyé contre le dossier, une jambe repliée sous lui, le téléphone posé contre sa joue. Luke était en train de surveiller la cour après le déjeuner et il n'y avait presque personne. Il pouvait voir sur le visage de son petit-ami que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha, sans réfléchir, déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Michael. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire pâle illumina ses traits. Luke resserra sa main en signe de soutien. Michael raccrocha rapidement.

 

«  **Ta mère ?**  », demanda Luke. L'éclat de douleur fugace qui passa dans le regard du jeune homme lui confirma qu'il avait raison avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

 

«  **Elle veut que je vienne pour l'anniversaire de Papa à condition que je sois présentable, selon ses mots.**  », répondit-il. Luke serra les poings dans les poches de son jean. Il crispa les mâchoires aussi.

 

«  **Putain.**  », grogna-t-il avec rage. Michael se leva, se tenant devant Luke sans le toucher – ils étaient au milieu de la cour.

 

«  **C'est rien, Luke. On en parlera tout à l'heure.**  », annonça Michael. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler tranquillement au milieu du lycée et Luke surveillait les dortoirs cette semaine-là. Ils trouveraient le moyen de grappiller quelques minutes de bonheur.

 

Le dîner ne passa pas assez rapidement et les douches non plus. Luke était en train de faire les cent pas après l'extinction des feux, attendant que Michael ne le rejoigne une fois que son camarade de chambre ne s'endorme enfin. La porte s'ouvrit subrepticement et Michael entra. Luke le serra contre lui aussitôt que la porte fut refermée. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, ses mains découvrant les courbes de son corps encore une fois. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de le tenir. De savoir qu'il était entier et qu'il était à lui.

 

«  **Je vais bien.**  », le calma Michael. «  **J'irais peut-être, s'ils m'acceptent habillé de cette façon. Ou si tu acceptes de venir avec moi. Avec toi je peux faire semblant d'être un autre durant quelques heures. Parce que je sais que c'est temporaire. Quand j'y vais seul j'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi, de me perdre un peu plus. J'en ai marre d'offrir des morceaux de moi que personne ne veut et que je ne récupère jamais. Je n'ai jamais rien en échange. Si tu viens avec moi, j'en suis capable. Sinon je n'irais pas.**  », annonça Michael, le regard franc et sincère ancré dans celui de Luke qui fronça les sourcils pour ne pas crier sa rage. Luke ferma les yeux en serrant Michael encore plus contre lui.

 

«  **Je viendrais si tu le veux.**  », confia-t-il. Ils se couchèrent ensuite. Il leur arrivait de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre certaines nuits. Quand ils avaient le courage de prendre ce risque-là. Luke se réveilla en sueur, son cauchemar encore ancré au fond de ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Michael qui était assis sur une chaise au chevet de Luke. Il lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse et son autre main tenait la sienne fermement.

 

«  **Tu ne dors pas ?**  », demanda Luke, perdu. Michael sourit tendrement.

 

«  **Tu n'es pas le seul à prendre soin de l'autre. Je sais que ce cauchemar te torture. Laisse-le partir, Luke. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ils m'ont détruit, ils m'ont blessé mais tu m'as fait devenir entier et heureux. Tu as gagné. On a gagné. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils ont perdu, ne les laisse pas avoir ta santé, d'accord ?**  », demanda Michael avec douceur, écartant les mèches humides du front de Luke. «  **Laisse-le partir, d'accord, mon amour ?! Ils n'en valent pas la peine.**  », murmura Michael, ses lèvres caressant la joue mal rasée de Luke. «  **On a gagné, on a gagné, mon ange. On est heureux, amoureux et libres. Au lieu d'aller chez mes parents, allons chez les tiens. Présente-moi officiellement à eux et construisons notre histoire, tu veux bien ? J'en ai assez de les laisser me réduire en miettes. Cette fois je veux ajouter des pièces à mon puzzle. Je veux arrêter de lutter contre eux. Alors abandonne le combat et aussi et aime-moi, d'accord ?**  », supplia Michael en se glissant dans le lit une place de Luke. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de s'embrasser. Ils firent l'amour lentement, tendrement – et aussi silencieusement que possible- avant que Michael ne retourne dans sa chambre.

 

Ils n'allèrent pas chez les parents de Michael mais ils se rendirent chez ceux de Luke qui accueillirent les deux garçons à bras ouverts. Quand ils partirent le soir, Michael avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Une famille qui lui avait redonné tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais volé.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sur Tumblr on peut parler : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
